Consciousness
(I have to revisit this- there have been updates) Consciousness is the fundamental matrix field of Spacetime, just as Aether is the fundamental matrix field of Matterenergy. Consciousness and Aether are like two sides of the same coin, indivisible, and inherent in everything in the created universe. Consciousness is the prime essence of The Astral Realms, just as Aether is the prime essence of The Physical Realms. A deep understanding of Consciousness can help to unlock one's access to latent Supranormal Abilities, Energies, and Powers. * Consciousness has an active aspect or function, directly affecting change in its environment- Psychic. * Consciousness has a passive aspect or function, absorbing and retaining raw information from its environment- Akashic. * Consciousness has a reflective aspect or function, cogitating, processing, cataloging, and ultimately learning from information and experience- Mental. Some useful concepts and definitions: Densities of Consciousness- Esotericists measure the continuous spectrum of Consciousness in Densities. * First Density Consciousness represents subatomic to mineral consciousness. * Second Density Consciousness represents systems and life forms up until an Entity begins to develop self-awareness and a rudimentary identity. * Third Density Consciousness describes systems and life forms where self-awareness and identity have solidified into a construct known as Ego, and the Entity becomes deeply immersed in the Illusion of Separateness. This Density marks the adolescent stage of an Entity's evolution or ascension within the spectrum of Consciousness, and offers many tests and trials to aid the Entity's learning and maturation. The majority of Humanity on Earth in the present time operates within the Third Density of Consciousness. * Fourth Density Consciousness represents systems and life forms that have taken the first steps to transcend Ego and the Illusion of Separateness. Fourth Density has most of the characteristics of Third Density except that at this level the Entity has polarized to one of two modes — Service To Self (STS) and Service To Other (STO). * Fifth Density Consciousness and above represent Entities that have moved beyond the Illusion of Separateness and are working to balance their polarities, attune themselves to the harmonic flow of the universe, and ultimately integrate themselves into the All In One. Ego- a construct within the Conscious Awareness Zone of Mind that is responsible for reality testing, mediating between Conscious Awareness and the unconscious Zones, and maintaining a sense of personal identity and self-importance. Entity- an individual life form, system, or collective group of such that occupies the Focal Point of a Field of Consciousness Field of Consciousness- like all fundamental fields in the universe, Consciousness exists at all fractal levels within a macrocosm and forms a Toroidal Vortex Field around a central Focal Point called an Entity. Mind- when an Entity has achieved Third Density, that Entity's personal Field of Consciousness forms the Three Zones of Mind and often develops an Ego. Sleep and Dreaming- When an Entity experiences a state of Sleep or anesthesia (unconsciousness), the Conscious Awareness Zone of Mind becomes dormant, and the Superconscious and Subconscious Zones share information in a process called Synthesis. (For many lower Density Consciousness Entities, the Sleep function is necessary to allow Synthesis to take place. In Entities of higher Density Consciousness, the Three Zones of Mind become more integrated and the Sleep function is no longer required.) Dreaming is when the Awareness aspect becomes partially active and observes Synthesis between the Superconscious and the Subconscious. Some Entities learn to use Dreaming to explore the unconscious Zones of their personal Field of Consciousness, and beyond into exotic Fields of Consciousness, i.e The Astral Realms. This ability is known as Lucid Dreaming. Three Zones of Mind: * Superconscious- the unconscious Zone of Mind that shares information with exotic Fields of Consciousness at all other levels * Conscious Awareness- the Zone of Mind that contains the Ego construct and the active focus of an Entity's attention, including perception, reason, and thought * Subconscious- the unconscious Zone of Mind that contains the personal Akashic record of information, experience, and memory Universal Mind or Cosmic Mind- the highly developed Field of Consciousness that exists at the levels of Universes, Multiverses, or the Omniverse. Some belief systems consider Consciousness at these macrocosmic levels to be Supreme Beings.